Doppleganger
by aibouu
Summary: Adachicest, NSFW.


It was late. Very late. There wasn't a single trace of light outside because of how dark it was. And yet, Adachi could clearly make out the figure across from him. Same build, same basic shape, same movements. Yet, the gleaming golden eyes were not the same. It was the only thing that set them apart. But he didn't move, and welcomed the grasping hands as they closed around his throat, nails pressing to the skin as he was shoved back onto the bed.

This had become routine from him. Every few nights, this clone, this doppelganger would appear before him, silent with his mouth but very talkative with his hands. They stayed on his throat for a time, like usual, but then moved instead to the shirt clinging to his body and yanked it off without a word. That was something he had gotten used to; the thick, heavy silence coming from the doppelganger.

The hands were chilling, and ran up his ribcage, giving him goosebumps and making him hiss. A leg slipped between his and began rubbing relentlessly, creating friction that sent his pulse skyrocketing. A sharp pain came from his neck, where the other had bitten, and several more followed while the hands traveled down to his pants. They slowed, undoing the button and sliding them down, his feet slipping out and thumping on the floor slightly.

His breathing filled the room, thick and shaky. He was hard, and he could see it even in the dark. The other had stopped, staring at him with slitted eyes and glancing down at him. Adachi recognized the motion and smirked wryly, sliding off of the bed to kneel. He closed his eyes, feeling fingers curl into his hair and yank back slightly. His lips met with warm skin, and he suckled on, salty precum smearing on his tongue. He kept his eyes shut, sliding his tongue along the warmth and bobbing his head whenever he was yanked forward. It eventually boiled down to quick, sloppy bobbing. When the other came, he nearly choked, but managed to gulp it down quickly and cough afterwards.

He was throbbing. Adachi had gotten hard before, but whenever this shadow arrived, it was ridiculous. Biting his lip, he glanced up again, and hissed when a hand yanked his hair again. Backing back up onto the bed, he leaned back, breath leaving him as his final article of clothing was slowly pulled off of him. His erection bobbed slightly at the motion, and he shivered as the air hit him. Wasting no time, cold hands met the hot skin and made Adachi arch his back like a writhing schoolgirl. His breath caught in his throat as the hand started to pump, the other moving to fiddle around before smearing lube against his entrance and sliding a finger in. The sudden rush of pleasure made him lightheaded.

He bucked up twice, letting out a choked gasp as the chilling fingers squeezed and stroked his length. His chest was straining slightly from his breath catching so often; it even hurt a slight bit. But the pain only heightened the rush and made his breath quicker and his grunts louder. Suddenly it stopped, only for something to prod where the fingers were seconds ago. Adachi ttensed up as it slid in slowly, throwing an arm over his eyes and arching slightly again. A hand closed around his throat again, startling him. The doppelganger hadn't done this before. A pang of fear sparked in the back of his mind, but it was quickly muddled by pleasure as the other began to thrust. It started shallow and quick, then became longer, drawn out thrusts that sent flashes along his spine. His airflow was being restricted, and he found that the feeling of breathlessness went straight to his crotch. He was getting off to it.

His mind growing fuzzy, he let out long, shaky moans and bucked up, losing his senses for a moment and falling victim to the overwhelming pleasure. Drool even slipped out of his mouth a little bit, before he could stop it. But the other kept going, the thrusts starting to take on a desperate edge. He bucked up sharply and arched, letting out a dry, raspy cry as he came, the orgasm knocking the remaining wind out of him. As The other finished seconds after, Adachi slowly returned back to Earth, finding that he was alone by the time his mind had cleared.

The clone was, once again, gone. He stayed silent for a moment, sweat dripping down his cheeks, then laughed bitterly. He always expected this, but it still surprised him. After all, it was his shadow. There was no need for it to stick around. So he got up and went to clean himself, the night dead silent once more.


End file.
